Hunter Killer
"Hunter Killer" is the second level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. August 17th 2016, the player takes on the role of Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, as he and his squad infiltrate a Russian Oscar II-class SSGN and launch the boat's cruise missiles against their own fleet. Later, the player and other team members make their escape from the submarine on Zodiac watercraft as the launched missiles begin to bombard the area, before escaping in a CH-46 Sea Knight. Gameplay The level begins with Frost, Sandman and their team of Deltas, swimming through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There they rendezvous with a team of SEALs and continue toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with mines and the player is instructed to navigate around them using a mine imaging sonar device. After successfully passing through the minefield, the team then plant charges on an enemy submarine. The charges detonate and the submarine is forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman enter through the sub's access hatch and fight their way up to the bridge. The two of them breach the room, killing all the sailors within and their captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the Russian's missiles against their own fleet. Frost and Sandman board Zodiac watercraft that the SEALs have put in place, and make their escape as the battle for New York Harbor rages around them. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry In the level you start with a MP5 with Red Dot Sight and Suppressor and a USP .45. Weapon usp 45.png| USP .45 Weapon mp5 large.png| MP5 with with Red Dot Sight and Suppressor Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments: Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Weapon striker large.png|Striker Weapon aa12 large.png|AA-12 Intel 6. Once you enter the submarine, be on the lookout for a room that includes a few bunk beds. Walk along the bunks until you reach the last one, then look in the corner for the intel. 7. On the second floor of the submarine, the intel is in the fuel tank room located just before breaching the missile control room. All of the enemies in this room have laser targeting on their guns so it is hard to miss. Get up on the scaffolding to grab the intel. thumb|500px|right|MW3 Intel Locations - Hunter killer - Mission 2 Transcript Achievments Wet Work- Complete "Hunter Killer" on any difficulty. The Big Apple- Complete "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *The Statue of Liberty is visible in the level, surprisingly intact amongst the chaos of the battle. *In the submarine, on the bunk bed, there is a magazine called "Gossip and Lies", which has a picture of General Shepherd, titled "Shepherd in Trouble". *When Sandman clears the submarine hatch with a frag grenade towards the beginning of the level, the player can throw as many grenades as they want down the hatch but his will never explode. Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Modern Warfare 3